movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Olivia version)
Inside the castle, Eric and Ariel were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their adoptive daughter again for the first time in five years. Yet unfortunately, they were unaware what has happened to Olivia after she had arrived. Then Bernard showed up and approached Eric. "Eric, there's something important I have to tell you." said Bernard. "Not now, Bernard." said Eric, who was too much in a mood for what Bernard had to say. Right now, Eric only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Bernard said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Norman!" said Bernard. "Norman? Oh yes, of course, Norman. Why, where is the Russian boy mouse?" said Eric. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Bernard. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Eric. Bernard said, "But..." But Bernard was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Grimsby. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Grimsby. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Selene had succeeded in killing princess Olivia, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Olivia wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Bill, Snakes, and Red had washed Olivia and dressed her in warm green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Olivia on, with a rose in her hand. The Goodie Gang Members knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Eric and Ariel, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Bill broke down, crying more greatly as he floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Snakes and Red followed out with him and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Selene had won. But most of all, how will Eric and Ariel react to this? "Poor King Eric and Queen Ariel." Snakes said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Red added, as another tear fell down his cheek. It was then that Bill snapped out of his unhappiness and mourning. He dried the last tear off his cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Red, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Angel awakens." said Bill. They took what could be the last look of Olivia forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Bill spoke. "Come!" said Bill, and he, Snakes, and Red began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Olivia fair, Brown of chocolates in your eyes Fur the color of the softest sand Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Olivia, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Olivia, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Basil from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Red noticed this and put Basil right back to sleep. Bill has now finally put Eric and Ariel to sleep and has just put the spell on Franklin. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Norman. Seems he's fallen in love with some Scottish girl mouse." Bill suddenly came to a halt when he heard what Franklin had said. "Scottish girl mouse?" said Bill, as he quickly flew back to Bernard and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Angel, who was actually the Scottish girl mouse. Could Norman have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The Scottish girl mouse, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Bill, trying to keep him awake. "Just some Scottish girl mouse he met." said Bernard sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Bill. "Once upon...a dream!" Bernard said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Angel! Prince Norman!" said Bill, when he finally realized the truth. Angel mentioned that she met the Old English boy mouse in Once upon a dream. So that means the Old English boy mouse she met was actually Prince Norman Frierson. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Bill. Then he, Snakes, and Red flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Norman was still riding through the wilderness with Spyro under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Spyro and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, fixed his hat and bandana straight, and looked back at Spyro. Spyro gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Norman easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Selene's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Norman was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for years. Norman was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the thugs jumped at him and started to take him. Norman struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more thugs kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Selene smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Fidget called out, as the thugs continued tying Norman up and gagging him with a red cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Selene appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Norman's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a run-of-the-mill child, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Selene, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the thugs and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the thugs carried Norman out as Selene continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the Goodie Gang Members were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Norman was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Norman's hat and bandana were on the floor. They picked them up and looked at them, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Norman. "Selene!" gasped the two mice and lizard. "She's got Prince Norman!" said Red. Then Bill knew where Selene could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Bill said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Snakes. Then Bill's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Bill, placing his fist in his hand. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes